Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2
Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 is a comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The series is a reboot to the original Ultimate Comics and a spin-off to The Amazing Avengers. Premise Set in the middle of the events of The Amazing Avengers, the series explores more details surrounding the Ultimate Earth-2 and focuses on the battles and adventures of its resident heroes the Avengers before their arrival with the Amazing Avengers' dimension. Issues Issues are split in six individual series, each with eight issues exploring the individual stories of Spider-Man, Captain America, Tigra, Captain Marvel and Hulk and all Avengers together. “''Ultimate Spider-Man''” TBD “''Ultimate Captain America''” TBD “''Ultimate Tigra''” TBD “''Ultimate Captain Marvel''” TBD “''Ultimate Hulk''” TBD “''Ultimate Avengers''” TBD Characters Main * Spider-Man / Peter Parker - A teenager who was bitten by a genetically-modified spider during a field trip to Oscorp. While he focuses on both his career as Spider-Man and his normal life as a high-school student, Peter also aspires to be a social support counselor, as he spends his time interviewing and granting support advices for the shy and insecure as well as LGBT people. ** Appearance: The same as in the original comics. His second Spider-Man suit resembles the one worn by Tom Holland’s character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Tigra / Mary Jane Watson - Peter’s girlfriend and classmate. She is an half-human, half Titanian Tiger hybrid (daughter of F.E.A.S.T. nurse Mary Watson and Titanian Tiger Soto) with the ability to shapeshift into a humanoid tigress with the abilities of Fire and Ice Breath, Hypnosis and the “strength of ten tigers combined” (provided by Superhuman Strength, wall climbing, Superhuman leaping, and able to run and swim in incredible speed). She can also use a technic called the "Maharaja's Roar", on which she lets out a powerful roar which can conjure wind and fire and summon the astral projection of a tiger head. This power can be used in both human and Titanian Tiger form. She initially wore no clothes in her Titanian Tiger form until she was given a new uniform after earning membership of the Avengers. ** Appearance: The same as in the original comics. Her Tigra persona is based on Greer Grant’s variant in the comics, but with the costume colored on blue and added with two golden bracelets. * Captain America / Steve Rogers - The leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. He is also a mentor to Spider-Man and his friends. He is also married to Carol Danvers and they have a teenage daughter named Liz. ** Appearance: Based on Chris Evans’ character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers - An Avenger and U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of Kree scientist Mar-Vell during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is married to Rogers and they a teenage daughter named Liz. ** Appearance: Visually a long blonde haired blue eyed woman as in the original comics and wearing a one-piece leotard version of Brie Larson's character in Captain Marvel and Avengers: Endgame. * Iron Man / Tony Stark - The second-in-command and benefactor of the Avengers who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. He is also a mentor to Peter and frequently helps him with his inventions. ** Appearance: Based on Robert Downey Jr.'s character in the MCU. His most used armor resembles the nanotech suit featured in Avengers: Infinity War. * Wasp / Janet Van Dyne - An Avenger and college student who was bitten by a genetically-modified wasp, granting her the abilities of size-shifting, flight (when small), bio-electricity blasts (or "Stings" as she calls them) and size addition. She can also produce organic Wasp wings in her back. ** Appearance: Visually a Caucasian young woman with auburn hair and green eyes. Her Wasp suit is a bare foot one piece leotard version of the one she wore in the Ultimate Comics. * Hulk / Bruce Banner - An Avenger and genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, typically transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. In five years later, Banner (with help from Betty Lockwood / Scarlet Witch) manages to balance his two sides with gamma experimentation, enabling him to combine his intelligence with the Hulk's strength and physical stature, based on the "Professor Hulk" comic book identity. ** Appearance: Based on Mark Ruffalo's character in the MCU. In the arc of five years later, Banner / Hulk eventually resembles Ruffalo's portrayal in Avengers: Endgame. Supporting Characters * Black Cat / Felicia Reilly - Aunt May's daughter and Peter Parker's younger cousin who, after being infused with the Heart-shaped Herb of Wakanda and receiving a Black Panther suit of her own from King T'Challa, becomes a cat-based vigilante allied to Spider-Man. She is openly a Lesbian in the series and is dating Mary Jane's half-sister Sally. Along with Black Panther's wild cat based attibutes, Felicia's Black Cat costume has special camouflage/color-shifting features which change her hair color from blonde to white. ** Appearance: Visually a blonde-haired blue eyed teenage girl in her civilian looks. Her Black Cat mantle is the same as in the original comics, though some white parts of her costume are made to look like a one piece leotard. * White Tiger / Ava Khan - Mary Jane's 18-year-old older half-sister who is also a human/Titanian Tiger hybrid and a daughter of Soto with Indian woman Disha Khan. Her powers are the same as Tigra's. Unlike Mary Jane, who discovers her powers in her teenage years and whose form is based on a bengal tiger, Ava discovered her own when she was 12 years old and her form is based on a white tiger. Also like Mary Jane, Ava wore no clothes in her first transformations until she begun wearing a tribal outfit. ** Appearance: Her human form is the same as in the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show. Her White Tiger form is a White Tiger variant of Tigra in the comics. Her tribal outfit is based on the Cheetah's "Minerva's Curse" outfit in Injustice 2. * Scarlet Witch / Elizabeth "Bettty" Lockwood - Banner's fiancé who, after exposing herself to a mystical star ruby which was being experimented on by Norman Osborn for his OZ formula, becomes a magical-infused metahuman, aiding Banner whenever he needs her. ** Appearance: Her civilian look is based on Liv Tyler's character in The Incredible Hulk (2008). Her Scarlet Witch mantle is the same as Wanda Maximoff's in the Ultimate Comics. * Antagonists * Green Goblin / Norman Osborn - The ambitious, corrupt CEO of Oscorp, an industrialist and scientist who developed an experimental substance called "OZ". Due to exposure to the drug, Osborn became able to transform into an insane, powerful monster with physical structure similar to the Hulk's and Pyrokinetic abilities. Despite how powerful he is, he is noneless vulnerable to attacks of equally powerful opponents such as Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, Hulk, etc. Goblin is also unexceptionally vulnerable to mystical alien energies, such as the Titanian Tigers' powers, which can easily injure Goblin and even result in instant death if attaks on him are prolonged. ** Appearance: The same as in the Ultimate Comics. * Ultron / Project U.L.T.R.O.N. / Phil Urich - An A.I. program created during the World War II era created by J. Jonah Jameson's father to be the army's ultimate weapon until it proved too dangerous to be controlled and was forcibly shut down. In Present-Day, the project (currently hidden by Jameson to avoid accusations for his father's past mistakes) is soon discovered by Daily Bugle employee Phil Urich before he is shot dead by Jameson to cover the scheme, but not before a fragment of the U.L.T.R.O.N. protect merges with Urich's corpse and secretly reanimates him as a vengeful cyborg. ** Appearance: Phil Urich resembles Ben Urich in the Ultimate Comics. His form of Ultron is similar to Hank Pym's transformation in Earth-616. * Negative Tiger / Martin Li - A Oscorp scientist who has been planning for experiments to assimilate the tigers' physical strengths until, after a freak accident involving his Tiger DNA- infused chemicals and a forbidden Oscorp virus called the Devil's Breath, ended up becoming a monstrous humanoid tiger with the ability to harness Darkforce. ** Appearance: His human form is the same as in the 2018 Spider-Man video game. His Neagtive Tiger form is based on Kraven the Hunter's feral tiger form from the Ultimate Spider-Man TV episode "Kraven the Hunter" added with Darkforce features. * King Hulk / Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross - a former General of the U.S.A. army and leader of the Hulkbusters who has dedicated himself to capturing the Hulk and became a criminal fugitive to the government after being exposed for attempting to use Hulk's DNA to create weapons of mass destruction instead of using it as a cure for human diseases. He becomes a red-skinned and villainous version of the original Hulk after injecting a sample of the Hulk's DNA on himself, but not before being infected by Norman Osborn's OZ virus. ** Appearance: His human form is the same as in the comics. His King Hulk form is based on his Red Hulk form. * Absorbing Man / Brian Banner - Bruce's unsuccessful brother who had grown jealous of his success and mutates himself into a Gamma mutant able to absorb the material of any object he touches. ** Appearance: Based on David Banner's younger variant in Ang Lee's 2003 Hulk film. * Other Characters * Stan - TBD * Differences Between the Reboot and the Original Franchise Since this new series is a reboot to the original Ultimate Marvel storylines, there are a series of changes and differences done in the story. * Gwen Stacy, who was a rebellious teenager close to Peter's age before her death by the hands of the Carnage symbiote, is reimagined as a eight-year-old loving child girl who is babysitted by Peter and his friends. Five years later, she soon gets bitten by a new Super Soldier spider which leads to her transformation into Ghost Spider. * In the original story, Black Cat was a lawless vigilante who at one point expressed romantic interest on Spider-Man until she learned of how young he was. In the reboot, Black Cat is reimagined as a more moralized superheroine while she as Felicia is also reimagined as Peter's cousin, daughter of his Aunt May. * In the original story, Natasha Romanoff was the assassin and spy codinamed Black Widow who was sent to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates to tear them apart and played a part in killing Hawkeye's family. In the reboot, Natasha is reimagined as a normal citizen and Russian immigrant to the U.S.A., being a ballet instructor and Mary Jane's teacher. ** The Black Widow in this reality is Yelena Belova, who is a know antagonist to the Avengers. * As in Avengers Unleashed, Bruce Banner's lover Betty is reimagined as General Ross' adopted daughter instead of biological. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spin-offs Category:Reboots Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:T-Rated comics